The Homecoming
by KirbyKnight65
Summary: 10 years after the defeat of Phantom Ganon Peace still exists in the smashers real worlds..but knowing this teams luck something will always f*ck that up...Rated T for strong language Blood Gore and violence
1. Chapter 1

**New story! This is the sequal to Ganondorf's evil reign Hope you enjoy The Homecoming**

_10 years after the defeat of Phantom Ganon peace still existed in the land...but knowing this group...peace does not last forever_

**Ike**

_Life had been pretty easy since the peace...i mean i have my own family now so peace is essential..._ Ike thought walking into the kitchen to see his son and his daughter fighting and his wife Lucina cooking dinner

"Samson! Sage! Stop fighting! you know that our old friends are supposed to cross universes to visit...and i doubt they want to see you two bickering" Ike ordered

"yes father..." Sage complied

"You guys are twins...you shouldnt be fighting...Link'y and Koushiro dont fight And Link'y is 8 years older than Koushiro!" Lucina informed them

just then they heard a knock on the door

Ike opened the door to find Kirby and Vashti

"Hey!" Ike welcomed them

"Whats up Ike" Kirby said giving him a bro hug

"Nothing much...besides my children being a handful"

"Children? i was under the imression that you only had one child..." Vashti said

"I had twins" Ike explained

"Awwwww can i see them" Vashti asked cheerfully

"Yep...Samson! Sage! Someone wants to meet you

when Vashti saw them her eyes widened

"They're huge! how old are they?" She asked

"Ten" Ike told her

"I see..." Vashti said

They soon heard another knock

"Heyo!" X said

"whats up X!" Ike welcomed

"Nothing much..Meet my son Rock jr!" X said

"ummmmm dont think of me rude...but how does a robot have a child"

"Oh Dr Light made him for us"

"Oh i see"

"Can i meet you kids!" Jr asked

"Yes bud come with me" Ike said taking him to Sage and Samson

"Hi!" Sage and Samson both said

"Hey..." Jr said

Ike left them alone to hear another knock

He found Zelda now in her 40's and 18 year old Link'y a 18 year old girl and Koushiro at 10

"Hey guys whats up"

"Nothing much" Link'y said "who all is here"

"Kirby and Vashti...X, Splash woman and Rock jr you guys..im waiting on Krystal Meta Knight Kelly Lucas and ness

Krystal landed her airwing just then

"Speak of the mother fucking devil..." Link'y said

"Hey guys" Krystal said

Meta Knight and Kelly Fell straight through the ceiling

"Ow..." Meta Knight said

"and we're here too!" Lucas announced

"NERDS!" They all said together

"Dammit all..." Lucas cursed

"Hey Koushiro...wanna see Samson Sage and Rock?" Ike asked him

Koushrio smiles a little" Yes sir... that would be nice"

just as they started walking 6 people appeared out of nowhere each with a halo over their heads

they all stared in amazement at the group

The blonde haired man in the middle smiled at Zelda "Hi!" he said softly to her

Zelda started to cry in joy "LINK I CANT BELIEVE ITS YOU!" she ran hugging him

"How did you guys get here"

"Well we decided to use up the week we were aloud in the livivng world now" Link said "Uncover guys"

Shulk, Samus, Marth, Roy and Toon Link all uncovered their faces

"Oh my god.." Ike began "MARTH! ROY! He said cheerfully

_Six of the great heroes have returned home for the week of the reunion...will something fuck this up? Find out tomorrow_

**Hope you enjoyed the first entree on The Homecoming Next chapter should be out tomorrow**


	2. Attack of the Freelancers

**Hope you enjoy the second entree on The Homecoming**

**Link'y**

Link'y stared at his father in amazement

"Father" He whispered

"Hey Link'y! your huge now!" Link pointed out

"Well it has been ten years...Oh yeah Two people would like to meet you!" Link'y told his father

"Really? Who?" Link asked

Link'y grabbed his brothers hand and took him to Link

"Koushiro...this is the son you never met" Link'y told him

Links eyes softened, he then walks over to him and hugs him

"Its great to finally meet you...my son.." Link told him

"Oh and this is my girlfriend Meiling" Link'y introduced

"Nice to meet you" Link told her

"I thought your parents divorced..." Meiling whispered to Link'y

"No...My father died" Link'y told her

"Than how is he here!" She shouted

Link scratched his head

"Dont do that again.." Link'y told her

"Im sorry...im just gonna go to another room" Meiling said walking into the room

"Toon link...go in stealth mode...she seems suspicious" Link whispered to him

"Alright" Toon Link complied

**Toon Link**

Toon Link sat in stealth mode watching Meiling grab a cell phone from her purse

"They're all here...go in now..." She said

Toon Link then heard what sounded like a bomb on the door

_Thats it shes dead..._Toon Link thought Jumping down from the ceiling sword unshethed

Toon Link grabs her neck "Explain!"

"Haha...you see...our freelancing team has been after you for quite sometime killing you would get us a great deal of money." Meiling explained

"Now im gonna go to Link'y and act like i had nothing to do with this"

"No...i think your gonna die" Toon link told her

"How?" she asked

Toon Link smirked "By me..." He said jamming his sword down her throat killing her

Toon link then ranover to where they were to find Link'y being held with a gun to his head

"Toon! Did meiling have to do with this?" Link'y asked

Toon link nodded

"Bye bye" The Freelancer holding Link'y said Shooting him in the neck

Toon Link cut the freelancers head off quickly

"God no! Link'y!" Toon Link yelled

Toon watched as Ike, Zelda, Lucina, Kirby and Vashti were all taken away by the freelancers

"NO! YOU LITTLE SODS GET BACK HERE" Toon Link yelled

Link went over and picked Link'y up Links eyes started to fill with tears

"Hes dead..." Link announced

Koushiro started to cry

"Thats it...I will Get those Freelancers if its the last thing i do! They disrupt our reunion..take my wife than kill my son? What the hell!" Link declared

_Well looks like something fucked it up? How many freelancers will they stop? Find out tomorrow_

**Hope you enjoyed the second entree of The Homecoming**


	3. The Death of the Lavender Mage

**Hope you enjoy the 3rd entree on The Homecoming**

**Link**

Link gritted his teeth

"I will avenge you...my son..." Link promised his deceased son

"Lets get those little bastards now!" Meta Knight said

"Well lets suit up" X said handing them a new model of battle armor

"Wait? Why do you guys need it?" Meta Knight asked the dead guys

"If we are injured to badly we will have to go back to the after life...regardless of how much time we had left" Samus explained

Link looked at Koushiro who was crying. Link grabbed Link'ys sword and handed it to the 10 year old

"Son...you will help us kick those freelancers asses..." Link told him

"Yes father..." Koushiro said

"And we'll help too!" The twins said

"So will i" Rock junior said

"Thats the spirit!" Link said

**Ike**

_Where are these Freelancers taking us?_ Ike thought _I have a bad feeling the others wont make it to us on time though_

"You guys will make us lots of delicious cash!" One freelancer said

Ike glanced at Vashti who was turning red in anger, She made her sttaf appear and she used a magic beam to destroy the cages

The all tumbled out

"Run guys!" Vashti scremed as she killed two of the freelancers

"Kill the Mage!" They screamed

Ike ran as he heard a stab the all stopped

"Vashti...No..." Kirby said in sadness

What they saw was Vashti hanging from a lance in her chest

"Kirby...Im sorry...I...love...you..." She said as she died that second

"No...NO...NOOOOOO" Kirby screamed grabbing his hammer, Ike grabbed his foot

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IKE!" Kirby yelled

"SAVING YOUR STUPID ASS!" Ike yelled back "lets run!" He said

Kirby looked back "Im sorry...my love..." He said leaving

"After them!" The squad leader said "Ill call in some backup.."

_Will Link, Shulk, Samus, Marth, Toon, Roy, Meta Knight, X, Splash woman, Koushiro, Samson, Sage and Rock jr Catch up to the Group before they are all executed? How will Vashti's death effect Kirby? Find out tomorrow! _

**Hope you enjoyed the third entree on The Homecoming!**


	4. The Mass Murder

**Hope you enjoy the 4th entree on The Homecoming**

**Kirby**

_I cant believe i let Vashti die like that! Im the worst husband ever! I wouldnt be suprised if she wont love me in the afterlife!_ Kirby thought while he was running away from the freelancers

"Kirby...dont beat on yourself because she died...its not your fault" Ike told him

"Yes it is...i couldve easily saved her!" Kirby said

"You wouldve died too" Ike said

"At least we wouldve still been together" Kirby whispered

as the walked they saw a bridge of wood plank

"It looks pretty dangerous to cross" Zelda said cautiously

"Ill test it" Kirby told them stepping on he bridge and walking across without any issues

"I guess its safe" Ike said walking across safely

Then Lucina and Zelda went at the same time when they heard a bang

"What...was...that..." Zelda said falling over and off the bridge with a blood stain on her chest

"NO! ZELDA!" Lucina screamed

"GET ACROSS LUCINA!" Ike yelled

Just then they saw 6 warriors with halos and a few others

"GUYS! YOU CAUGHT UP!" Kirby said in half joy

"Yeah.." Link said "Where are Zelda and Vashti?"

Ikes eyes darkened "They've met a terrible fate..."

"Dont tell me..." Link stared

"Yes...They're dead" Ike finished

Koushiros eyes started to water again

"My dads dead! My brother is dead! and my moms dead! ive nothing left!" Koushiro cried out

Link looked at his son "I still have a week with you"

"Thats only 168 hours!" Koushiro said "That will be gone fast!"

"Sooner than you think" the freelancer with a sniper said sniping Link in the face causing link to dissolve

"No...i have to leave to the afterlife...im sorry son...ill see you again sometime...goodbye" Link said fully dissolved

Koushiro looked at the freelancer in anger, Drawing his sword he lunges the freelancer and stabs him in the chest

"OWWW" The freelancer yelled hitting Koushiro with the butt of the gun knocking him out

Sage runs over to him to see if hes ok while Samson swiftly cuts the freelancers head off

"Done..." Samson said

Just then a grenade was thrown and the bridge blows up and collapses

"Oh no!" Kirby screamed

"NO!" Ike yelled

**Lucina**

Lucina and they others in the pit all tried to get up

Marth looked around and saw Meta Knight and Kelly under rubble both dead...

"Guys both of them are dead...but i dont see Meta Knight around? thought he could stay on earth" Marth said

"Maybe he decided to stay dead?" Lucina said

"We are being picked off one by one...we may all die this week..." Samson said defeated

"Young one you still have years to live...we will hide you if need be..." Lucina told her son

"WE will press on!" Marth said

_Or will you Marth? How many more deaths will happen? will Lucina and the others make it back to Ike and Kirby? Or will those two die as well? find out tomorrow!_

**Hope you enjoyed the 4th entree on The Homecoming**


	5. The Cross of the Mother Fucking line

**Hope you enjoy the 5th entree on The Homecoming**

**Samson**

Samson looked around the dark crevis they fell into

"Well this freaking sucks" he said "And whats worse is that my father is up there...im worried he will be killed"

"Dont say that!" Sage told him "Our father is strong! he could live through anything"

"Not really...he has died once...but he was revived" Marth told them

"Why werent you revived?" Sage asked him

"The wish was made much before i died" Marth explained

"Oh..." Sage said

Suddenly they all heard a noise

"What the hell was that.." Lucina asked

"I dunno mom but it doesent sound go-" Samson started but was cut off

A man in black revealed himself and he slipped a dagger through Samsons ribs

"NO! SON!" Lucina scremed drawing her sword and shoving it through the mans heart

"YOU...HEARTLESS...BASTARD!" Lucina scremed

Samson covered his wound in shock

"I think that blade was poisoned" He said falling over

"Goodbye...mom...goodbye...Sage...and mom...tell goodbye...to dad for me" He said as his heart stopped

Sage buried her face in her hands and started sobbing and koushiro hugged her tightly

"Im so sorry sage" He said in attempt to comfort her

She hugged him back "I guess we both lost our brothers" She cried

Lucina was crying harder than sage "He was only 10! he had more years to live!

Lucina eyes became bloodshot "They have crossed the fucking line! They're dead now!" she declared

"Lets get our asses back up there...Ike and Kirby may need backup she said Climbing up the crevis

**Ike**

Ike and Kirby were being surrounded by freelancers

Kirby pulled out his knife and Ike drew his sword

The two were swarmed

Ike managed to get three in a slice

"Triple Kill!" He said

He killed two more

"PENTA-KILL" He yelled

Kirby was stabbed repeatedly almost to death, But the heard an aircraft fly over them shooting green beams at the freelancers killing them all

The pilot landed and jumped out of the airwing

"Krystal!" Ike said

_Yes Ike, Krystal, Will she die like a stupid jackass? Or will she Manage to help? Will Lucina and the others make it to them on time? Find out!_

**Hope you enjoyed the 5th entree on The Homecoming **


	6. Announcement

**Hey guys KirbyKnight65 here...Ive realized that this Fanfic isnt that great and i really havent updated it in a long time...So im gonna probably discontinue it..If you do not want this fanfic discontinued please review/pm me to let me know if you dont simply put No in the reviews Thank you guys and check out Smasher High! **

**KirbyKnight65~**


	7. The Distress Signal

**Hey guys KirbyKnight65 here for FINALLY a new chapter on the Homecoming..Hopefully my improved writing skill reflects on this**

**Lucina**

Lucina was in a fit of anger at this point. She lost about half her friends...and her son...But for what? She continued climbing the wall hoping to reach Ike before another tragic event happened. She probably was gonna kill herself if she saw one more dead body. soon enough a blueish body went tumbling down the cliff. It was Krystal

"God dammit!" She cursed while continuing to climb up, soon enough her, Koushiro and Sage all made it up. Ike was was tending to Kirby. who had been seriously injured.

"Is he ok?" Lucina asked Ike. Her lover looked back at her and shook his head

"No...And i dont think he will make it..He is already depressed after Vashti's death these events have been too much for the little guy.." Ike said feeling sad for the pink puffball.

"Well hopefully he makes it..we need to make sure he lives to see Dream land again..." Lucina said "I hope we can at least give him that" Ike stared his lover in the eye.

"I want him to live as much as you do but...X isnt here right now..And if X doesent hear our distress signal then...we might have an issue" Ike declared.

**X**

X awoke under the rubble of Ikes house. one of his arms was missing and sparking. He looked for Rock jr and Splash Woman.

"Hey?" He called "Is anyone around?" noone heard him. He checked under various pieces of rubble. Noone was there...Not a single soul. X looked down

"I hope they are o-" He began to hear a beeping from his remaining arm he checked it

X! X are you there? This is Ike!" The voice called

"Yes Ike i hear you" X replied "what happened"

"Half of us are dead and we need your help saving Kirby! Hes in extremely bad condition" Ike said

"What? Ill be right there! Where are your Corridinates Ike...Ike? IKE? ANSWER ME DAMMIT!" he then realized the radio signal was gone. What had just happened.

"Oh no..." X said "I hope they are alright..." He walked aimlessly in an attempt to find some trace of his friends...He got his wish. As he walked he saw some tracks. Even if it wasnt from his friends it might be able to point him in the right direction. He took the path set out.

"It has been a hell of a say.." X said "Hopefully this issue will be resolved before more of them die.." He said as he walked on

**Hopefully i have improved this fanfic! Hope you enjoyed this new chapter!**


End file.
